barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Barney in Concert
I Was Talking To Bob West Yesterday About Why He Redubbed The Everyone Is Special Song. Bob Said, The songs for that concert were all -pre-recorded, while the dialog was live. I can't remember if we recorded a new version of that song, but we probably did, so everything would sound consistent. That was a really fun show... Very exciting to be at Radio City with lots of fans!" Jeremyallencrispo 15:26, January 10, 2011 (UTC) What Are the Opening And Closing Previews to The 2000 Release? 16:26, June 22, 2012 (UTC) The opening previews for Barney In Concert in 2000 were Opening previews #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998) #Wiggles #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Barney's Once Upon A Time, Imagination Island, Sense-Sational Day, and The Alphabet Zoo re-releases from 2000. #Barney Buddies Club Promo #Please Stay Tuned (1999) #Barney & The Backyard Gang Theme Song #Barney in Concert Title Card Closing previews #More Barney Songs Preview #Walk Around The Block With Barney Preview #Barney In Outer Space Preview #Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm Preview #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998) Barney In Concert (how it slightly should've been) Barney In Concert is the ninth and second-to-last video in the Barney and the Backyard Gang series, and Barney's first ever stage show. The concert took place in March 1991, and was released on video four months later, on July 29, 1991. Plot Barney and The Backyard Gang perform at The Majestic Theater in Dallas, Texas, singing both familiar childrens tunes and hits from the video series. Barney introduces a new friend named Baby Bop, a shy two year old triceratops, who joins in the show after meeting The Backyard Gang. Cast #Barney (Body: David Joyner; Voice: Bob West) #Baby Bop (Body: Dao Knight; Voice Julie Johnson) (debut) #Michael (Brian Eppes) #Amy (Becky Swonke) #Tina (Jessica Zucha) #Luci (Leah Montes) #Derek (Rickey Carter) #Adam (Alexander Jhin) Songs #The Barney Theme Song #The Barney Theme Song (Live Version Reprise) #Everyone is Special #The Backyard Gang Rap #We Are Barney And The Backyard Gang #Down on Grandpa's Farm #The Noble Duke of York #Pop Goes the Weasel #The Alphabet Song (English, Hebrew, & French Versions) #If All the Raindrops #If You're Happy and You Know It #Where is Thumbkin? #Sally The Camel #Mr. Knickerbocker #Mr. Knickerbocker (Reprise) #Baby Bop's Song #Baby Bop's Street Dance #The Itsy Bitsy Spider #Bubble, Bubble Bath #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck #Down By the Station #You're A Grand Old Flag #I Love You Trivia *This is the first Barney video that Jim Rowley directed. *This video marks the first appearance of Baby Bop. *This also marks the first time David Joyner performed as Barney. *In the 1995/1996 re-release of this video (as well as the 2000 re-release), Bob West re-dubbed "Everyone is Special" using the current version of the song, as apposed to the one originally used. In addition, the "Everyone is Special" bit in the credits medley is rearranged. Other than those differences, the video is the same as the original 1991 release. *The rendition of "The Barney Theme Song" used in the show uses the instruments that were later used in the Barney & Friends version of the song. *A new intro would've been used for this video, and Rock with Barney. *In 1992, Time Life Video released an audio cassette featuring all 20 songs from this video, in addition to selling most of the Season 1 Barney & Friends episodes on VHS. Another cassette was released by Lyons themselves. *At the end of "I Love You", and before the curtain call starts, there's a extra piano arpeggio. *This video marks the debut of a rounder, more chubby costume for Barney, closely resembling his current design. *This was the first Barney video to be televised, as part of the Barney & Friends Family Marathon. *Baby Bop's first appearance is also shown in The Best of Barney DVD special feature Barney's Favorite Memories.